Niff One Shot: Crumble
by Wings0fAnAngel
Summary: Niff friendship: Jeff has a break down due to stress and Nick is there to make it all better.


Jeff just felt like his entire world was slowly falling apart. Nothing was going as he wanted. It was only the third week of his Sophomore year and everything was slowly crumbling. It was 11:47PM on Sunday night and he put off doing his Civics essay all weekend. Not to mention it was a three-day weekend and he did nothing but sit around on his ass and play video games. Now he had a 5000 word essay to write in three hours.

On top of the essay he would most likely have to stay up all night writing, he had just found out his Dad could have cancer. The worst part was his parents weren't even going to tell him about it, he overheard the conversation.

When he got back to Dalton and went into his dorm he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He opened up Microsoft and stared blankly at the screen. There was no way he could write this essay in such a short amount of time and get a good grade.

Something you should know about Jeff is that when he is really stressed out he cries. In his mind this is a unmanly thing to do and he hated crying. He hated crying around people even more. He could not control the tears when they started to fall. Why was he so stupid? Why did he wait until the last-minute to do his essay? Why did his parents not tell him that his Dad could be dying? He was not a little kid anymore and could handle more stress than most people. When his Dad went off to war when he was nine he took over the job of taking care of his mother. She was so broken and Jeff made it his mission to be the man of the house at that point. He had to grow up very fast, and learned to control his emotions. He never let anyone see him cry, and was never viewed as weak.

Jeff kept his emotions bottled up inside all the time. This sometimes resulted in losing his temper easily and being stressed out most of the time.

Then there was Nick. Nick was his best friend and knew Jeff better than Jeff even knew himself. The two boys had been friends since 1st grade and Nick was with Jeff through everything. Nick knew how Jeff worked and how he kept everything bottled up inside. So when Nick walked in to see Jeff with his head on the desk with the laptop open to Microsoft he knew Jeff had procrastinated all weekend and was now trying to do his essay last-minute. Typical Jeff. He always did this.

"You procrastinated all weekend?" Nick asked

Jeff was unaware Nick was even back yet so when he realized Nick was there he had to stop crying. Jeff got up and turned so fast Nick could not see his face at all.

"Yeah, I got distracted by video games." Jeff said; trying to hide the fact his voice broke as he spoke.

"Jeff, come on. When are you going to get over this pride thing or whatever? Everyone cries. You are just stressed out. It happens." Said Nick to Jeff that was now in the bathroom with the door shut.

"Men don't cry." Jeff said.

"Jeff. Everyone cries. Now get out here so I'm not talking to a door." Nick stated.

Then Jeff slowly opened the door and Nick was met with a puffy eyed Jeff.

"Just don't worry about it, you can turn it in late, that will be better than putting some crap together this late at night."

"Your right." Jeff said.

"So what else is going on? You are really stressed out; and not the oh-shit-I-forgot-to-do-my-homework kinda stressed out."

At first Jeff was just going to blow Nick off and ignore the question but he knew Nick would not drop it.

"They think my Dad could have cancer and my parents weren't even going to tell me. I overheard then talking about it."

"Things will work out Jeff. Your Dad will pull through; he always does."

"Yeah, your right. I guess I'll just lay down now. I need sleep." Jeff said as he plopped down on his bed with his day clothes still on.

"You need to change clothes you doofus." Nick said.

"I don't wanna." Jeff said.

Nick then turned off the lights.

"Don't come crying to me when your pants are wrinkled." Nick said climbing into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Nick is a hypocrite, and they are both going to have wrinkled pants.**


End file.
